Happiness is from Family!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Family is a place where life begins and love never ends! friendship, Family and love! abhirika, dareya and rajvi! plz R&R #Note: Is this story visible to all? If not, do inform me.. Till now 8 chapters updated..
1. Chapter 1

HAPPINESS IS FROM FAMILY!

**A/N- hey guyzz! I am back! With a new story! Happiness, Family and Friendship!.. hope u like it! Plzz R&R!**

Duo home!

**Its Morning!**

Abhi: Bas Daya yaar! Teri wajah se hua yeh sab kuch! yaar aaj toh tu dekh ma Tarika ko keh dunga. Teri wait karta rha ki hum dona saath me apni family complete karenge. Par yaar tu toh chup rhta hai.

Daya(sleepy tone)- kya hai boss?/ subah subah lecture shuru?

Abhi( mock anger)- dayaaa! Bas bohot hogaya tera! No more! (trying to control laughter) tu sun rha hai….. aaajj maaa Taarriikaa koo kkeeh duuungaaa (he says stretching words)

Daya(still sleepy): thik hai! Ghar me bhabhi aa jaegi! Ma khush hu! Permission Granted boss! U can go ! (sits up as a saint… showing his palm as if giving blessing)

Abhi: dhanyawad daya baba! Ab agar aapka maan kare toh Shreya ke bare me soch lena! (he leaves laughing)

Daya: haan bhai! Dekhuga! Aaj nhi toh kal.. ma usse keh dunga

He gets up …. Both get ready and leave for work!

**Some Time earlier in the bureau-**

A girl is sitting with beautiful long hair and cute face! There comes her best friend Vineet! (oh yes! She's Purvi)

Vineet: heya Pari.. tu yahan? Itni jaldi?

Purvi(sadly): haan vineet! Aaj special day hai! But special log (people) nhi hein!

Vineet understands and says:

Pari, tu sad kyu hoti hai? Ma aur hum sab tere saath hein :)

Just then Duo arrive-

They had listened their conversations and said-

Abhi: aur ma bhi! Hum sab family hai yaar! So, pyari bhena (sister)! Aap sad mat ho!

Daya: Abhi sahi keh rha hai! Hum sab hein… tumhara best friends Shreya(smiles).. aurr Vineet… (somebody cuts)

Pankaj: ma bhi hu! always Happy aur dusro ko bhi happy krta hu! Happy-happy-happy-happy(sings a song)

Purvi is satisfied and happy! What a family she has got!

Everyone comes including ACP and they all work.. just then a case arrives! Everyone is busy!

Abhijeet is lost in thinking! Yes! He has already made a plan.. for his dear Tarika!

Soon she will be his!

**Investigation!**

Rajvi are investigating together.. they meet a girl! Who's parents are dead or are murdered! She is sitting crying.. Purvi saw her and remembered her childhood ! Rajat see's her getting emotional felt a need to pacify her! He didn't knew why? Yes they were friends! But over-time he has developed a special feeling for her but no he is unaware of this. He is a tough cop and is always focused on his duty..

Rajat to purvi: Purvi? Kya hua! Dekho investigation ke time udaas nhi hote yaar! Abhi bacchi ko khush karna hai isiliye tum bhi khush ho jao.. pehle ki yaado ko sochkar tumhe aur dukh hoga!

Purvi thinks: sahi kha aapne sir… ma in sab ko nhi sochugi aur chal beta purvi ladki ko khush kar. and she moves ahead.

Rajat feels satisfied and they continue investigation.

At the end of the day.. the case is solved! The girl's uncle adopted her and assured full security!

Everyone is leaving for home.. but Abhi's day has started.. he has talked to Tarika for dinner.. Little did she know today might be the best day of her life!

**A/N: the story plot is like duo know their love! And will soon propose and will build a family! ( I am a RAjvi fan so I am writing on them!) Soon Rajat and Purvi will develop feeling and be a couple! Purvi- vineet are best friends here! **

**So let me know should I continue or not! If yes I will update soon! Love u all!**

**-PurpleAngle**


	2. Abhirika Together :)

**A/N- heya frnds! Here comes d next chapter of HIFF. 29 reviews! They made me feel special. I never expected more than 10 reviews. I am glad many people voted and liked rajvi. Special thanxx to all. Love u all gyzz! Hope u like dis chapter too. I am busy with my studies these days but I will try long chapters and early update. Plz R&R this chapter! **

Continued from where it ended…..

Duo House-

Daya: kya boss, jab se aaye hein tumne mujhse baat tak nhi ki. (naughty) janta hu tarika 'BHABHI' ke khayaalo me khoe hue ho par hum bhi toh hein yahan.

Abhi: Daya yaar ma sahi lag rha hu na? dekh I must match with Tarika's cloths. Maine waise usse dress cods bta diya hai- red and black.

Daya: boss jo tum karoge sahi hoga. Bas ab toh bhabhi ka wait hai.

Abhi: haan! Aur shreya 'bhabhi' ka bhi.

Daya: yaar hum tumse chote hein. Bhabhi thodi na bulaoge usse.

Abhi: pta hai yaar, bas ma toh nikal rha hu. Zara apne bare me sochna.

**Abhi leaves to Tarika's house. Daya sitting on the couch thinks about shreya..**

Daya (self-talk): daya yaar soch apne bare mein, shreya ko ma kaise batau, janta hu won a nhi karegi but phir bhi yaar, I feel a bit shy!

Daya(self-talk): aaj toh abhijeet aur tarika ka special day hai! Ma bhi kuch special karta hu.

So, he calls shreya and they talk and talk and talk. Making the evening special.

**On the other hand, **

Abhi in car, self-talk: tarika ji ma aa rha hu! Jaldi hi bta dunga kya chahta hu.

He reaches tarika;s house. Picks her up, they move towards a restaurant where Abhi has planned something special. They talk about routine stuff in the car and…..

**In the restaurant, It was a beautiful lakeview.. flowers everywhere, beautiful scent. That was indeed special. **

Tarika: Abhiiii! Its so beautiful. Yeh sab mere liye hai! I love it!

Abhi: haanji tarika ji yeh sab aap ke liye hai. mujhe accha lga ki aapko yeh pasand aaya.

Tarika smiles

Abhi: Tarika ji aaj aap bohot khoobsurat lag rhi hein.

Tarika(blushes): thanx abhi, (just then abhi cuts her)

Abhi: Tarika ji ma sunder nhi lag rha ( both laugh) (after a pause) mere saath chaliye kuch btana tha

Abhi heart races like horse, but he manages.

He took tarika to the corner of the lake. What Tarika sa, she went awestruck.

On the crystal clear water of the lake, there floated a transparent sheet, on it it was written with roses..

I LOVE YOU TARIKA!

Abhi kneels down and says..

Abhi: Tarika ji, aaj sach baat kehta hu ki ma aapse bohot pyaar karta hu,hum ek dusre ko saalon se jante hein, aur mera pyaar aapke liye har second badta hi jata hai. Aapko jab dekhta hut toh accha lagta hai, aapne meri zindagi me jaadu kar diya hai aur mere dil me apne liye bohot badi jagah bnayi hai. Ma aapke bina ab apni life ko aage nhi badha paunga. I LOVE YOU TARIKA JI. Kya aap meri family ko complete karegi? Will u marry me?

Tarika was first left dumbstruck! When she realised he finished and it was her turn to speak she sat on her knees to be able to look in his eyes ( now both were on knees).

Tarika(softly): abhi, Mujhe tumhari family ko complete karne me bohot khushi hogi! I LOVE YOU TOO!

Just then abhi gets up, lifts Tarika and a song plays-

**Chaahe Tum kuch na kaho,  
maine sun liya...  
ke saathi pyaar ka...  
mujhe chun liya...chun liyaaaa..maine sun liya**

( he puts her down and asks for dance she agrees, he pulls her from waist and both entwined their hands)

**Pehla nasha...pehla hummar  
Naya pyaar hai...naya intezaar  
karloo mein kya apna haal...  
mere dile bekaraar ...tu hi bata...(pehla nasha...)**

(they both dance lost in each other eyes, coming close each minute)

**Udthaa hi phirum in hawaom mein kahi  
yaa mein jhool jaavu in ghattavom mein kahi...  
ek kar doo aasman aur zameen...  
kaho yaaron kya karu kya nahi...(pehla nasha..)**

(came closer and more closer)

**Usne baath ki kuch aise dang se  
sapne de gaya hazaaron rang ke  
rah jaau jaise mein haar ke..  
aur choome vo mujhe pyaar se...(pehla nasha...)**

(both spend their best moments together dancing)

**Chaahe Tum kuch na kaho,  
maine sun liya...  
ke saathi pyaar ka...  
mujhe chun liya...chun liyaaaa..maine sun liya**

**Pehla nasha...pehla hummar  
Naya pyaar hai...naya intezaar  
karloo mein kya apna haal...  
mere dile bekaraar ...tu hi bata...(pehla nasha...)**

The song ends. Both were lost in each other. After coming back into reality they hug each other tight. Never wanting to leave. After a while-

Abhi: thankyou Tarika ji, aaj ka din special bnane ke liye. (and he pecks tarika's forehead)

Tarika (blushes): Abhi thanxx toh mujhe kehna chahiye kit tum meri zindagi me aaye aur isse special bnaya.

Abhi: (to lighten the moment) chaliye ab thanxx- wanxx chodiye aur khana khate hein.

**They order and eat dinner and left the place. Having fun and collecting memories. **

oO/\\ ooOO

**A/N: sorry for mistakes. This was a chapter dedicated to Abhirika! It was not so good but I tried my best to express the feelings. **

**Special thanxx to-**

**Duo angel: thaxx a lot dear! Here is ur update.**

**Ananya Gautam: thankyou! **

**Katiiy: thanxx**

**Preetz: I 'll try long chapers! Thanxx a lot! **

**AbhiSrk-ian: thanyou! Lovee yaa too!**

**Mesmorizing chini: thanxx!**

**Sd: sorry daya-purvi not my cup of tea! Really sorry for that! **

**Rajvigirl: thanxx a lot!**

**Aarvi: thanyou! **

**Piu: thanxxx! **

**Adk: thankyou!**

**Aditi: thanxx! I try updating soon!**

**Shreshta: thanxx!**

**Aradhya: thankyou!**

**Khushi Mehta: thanxx a lot! **

**Harman: thanxx! I will surely continue it! **

**Muskan: here is ur update**

**sorry if I missed anyone!**

**Guests plz mention your names! Thanxx to all guests!**

**Plz R&R frnds! I be back with a new chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey frnds! Here comes the next chapter. This time 15 reviews... Total 14 reviews decreased. But still I write for the reviewers who review my story. ****Plz let me know should I continue or End it here? **

Continued from where it ended-

Abhirika after telling their feelings… headed towards their homes. They really had a wonderful time indeed which they would keep safe in their memory treasure…

Abhi dropped Tarika back unwantedly and headed towards home. It was 12.00 at night. Soon when he reaches he rang the doorbell. Daya quickly opened the door. Abhi was smiling widely…

Daya: toh boss, bhabhi ne haan kha?

Abhi nodded and went inside smiling suddenly something struck his mind…

Abhi: dayaa, tu abhi tak soya nahi?

Daya: wo wo ma a-abhi jaa hi r-rha hu s-sone. Go-good ni-night boss.

Daya went away to sleep. Abhi thought something and saw daya's phone on the table. When he checked it…

Abhi(self-talk)- Dayaa ne Shreya se baat ki thi wo bhi 3 hrs 48min. chalo accha hai!

Abhi went to the room… talked with tarika for some time and went to sleep just for the sake 'ki kal bureau jana hai'.

**Next Day-**

Somebody entered the bureau with a big packet. He searched for somebody… where is she? He thought.

Just then-

Tarika: RAJAT!

Rajat: haan… oh hi tarika! Gud Morning

Tarika: Gud morning! Yeh tumhare haath me kya hai?

Rajat: wo wo… (after a pause) evi-evidence hai!

Tarika: (smiling) koi case toh hai nhi… fir evidence kis baat ka? Sach sach btao bhaiya!

Rajat(taking a sigh): ab kya chupana… Chocolates hai is packet me

Tarika: toh mujhe bhi do!

Rajat: areey nhi tumhe ma dusri de dunga… yeh toh Purvi ke liye hein.

Tarika(teasing): oh hoo! Kyu bhai Purvi hi kyu?

Rajat: wo actually wok al thodi udaas thi… toh socha bacchi hai chocolates se khush ho jati ha toh khush kardu.

Tarika(teasing): haan haan kyu nhi! Achi baat hai! ok byee ma chalti hu.

Rajat: oh! Byee

Just then shreya enters… a wide smile on her face. Her heart and eyes searching for Daya. But somebody disturbs her.

Rajat: shreya, Purvi kahan hai?

Shreya: pta nhi Sir, lagta hai aaj late hogayi. Mujhe kaam hai sir, ma chalti hu. Wo aayegi toh usee bta dungi ki aap doondh rhe the(giggles and leaves).

Rajat also leaves.

**Inside the bureau- **

Shreya(to daya): Good Morning sir!

Daya: oh! Gud mrning shreya. (keeps staring at a file)

Shreya(self-talk): kya hai inko? Raat ko itni baat ke baad aesa behave kar rhe hein. Huh!

Daya: shreya kahan ko gayi?

Shreya: kahi nhi sir…(daya cuts her)

Daya: wo tumse kuch baat krni thi.

Shreya: ji boliye….

Just then the team enters… Dareya's talk was left in between.

**On the other Hand-**

Abhijeet goes tarika in the Forensic Lab.

Abhi: Gud Mrning Tarika ji! Kaisi hein aap?

Tarika(blushes): ma t-thik hu abhi… tum kaise ho?

Abhi: jaisa aapko dikh rha hu… bilkul fit!

Tarika keeps silent as she doesn't know what to speak.

Abhi: Tarika ji, kya aaj aap mere saath chalegi shaam ko coffee peene?

Tarika(blushes): umm.. haan.. nhi mere matlab hum zarur chalegnge.

Abhi: yipee… Tarika ji mujhe aapse ek bahot zaruri baat karni hai… shaam ko btauga.

Tarika: hmm.. thik hai (smiles).

When Abhirika were talking in the FL … on the other hand Daya told everything about them to the team members. Everyboday was enjoying just then to their bad luck a case arrives.

Abhi(self-talk): kyaa yaar! Huh! Aacha muka tha Tarika se baat krne ka… baad me Salukhe Saab kabab me haddi banege.

Daya(self-talk): ma bhi na… keh deta shreya se ki kya wo aaj mere saath chelegi? Wo mana toh nhi karti. Thodi baat karta usse toh thore dino tak baat ko aage badane ki sochta par ye case aa gya. Pta nhi kahan kahan se log aa jate hein khoon karne?huh!

Rajat(self-talk): Purvi aaj late hogayi thi yaar, jase hi aayi Vineet ke bula liye fir case a gya. Ab toh shaam ko hi baat hogi. Huh!

**During the investigation-**

Daya-Shreya-Dushyant-Nikhil investigating together.

Daya: Poore ghar ki talashi lo… dekho kuch milta hai kya?

All: yes sir!

Just then Shreya found a big packet and opened it, there were a lot of property papers inside she called "sir" and ran towards d door while daya ran towards a the room. they collided with each other suddenly and all the papers in flew away from shreya's hand.

**Do Dill Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**  
**Do Dil Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**  
**Sabko Ho Rahi Hai **  
**Haan Sabko Ho Rahi Hai**  
**Khabar Chupke Chupke**  
**Do Dil Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**

they were totally lost, just then dushyant and Nikhil also came towards that side and saw them and smiled.

Dush-Nikil: ahem-ahem!

Daya came out and left Shreya: haan bolo? kuch mila?

dushyant: bas kuch pictures mili hein sir, is aadmi ki family lagti hai.

Nikhil: kitchen me ek chemical type kuch cheez mili hai.

daya: thik hai sab kuch bureau le chalo.

While all this Shreya was staring Daya. Dush-Nikil left to keep evidences.

Daya: shreya tum yeh saare paper uthake le aao, property ke hein, shayad kuch evidence mil jae.

Shreya remained silent.

Daya: Shreya kya hua? Shreya? shreya?

**Saanson Mein Badi Bekaraari**  
**Aankhon Mein Kai Rat Jage**  
**Kahin Kabhi Lag Jaaye Dil To**  
**Kahin Phir Dil Na Lage**  
**Apne Dil Mein Zara Thaam Loon**  
**Jaadu Ka Main Isay Naam Doon**  
**Jaadu Kar Raha**  
**Jaadu Kar Raha Hai Asar Chupke Chupke**

She came out of trance and blushed a bit, sat down and started collecting papers. Daya went from there shyly.

**Do Dil Mile Rahe Hain**  
**Magar Chupke Chupke**

**Aise Bhole Bankar Hai Baithe**  
**Jaise Koi Baat Nahin**  
**Sab Kuchh Nazar Aa Raha Hai**  
**Din Hai Ye Raat Nahin**  
**Kya Hai Kuchh Bhi Nahin Hai Agar**  
**Honthon Pe Hai Khaamoshi Magar**  
**Baatein Kar Rahi Hain**  
**Baatein Kar Rahi Hain Nazar Chupke Chupke**

Shreya (self-talk)- Shreya sambhal khud ko yaar! Urgghh! kya soch rhe honge wo mere bare me?

With all these thoughts she quickly left the place.

**Till the end of the day-**

They found some clues, and at the end caught the culprit and ACP ends the case with his famous lines "tumhe toh fansi hogi Fansi"

**In the Evening-**

Everybody got free and got permission to leave for their homes. Just then daya approaches Shreya.

Shreya's face lit's up seeing him.

Daya: wo.. Shreya.. kya a-aaj shaam tum free ho?

Shreya(happily): ji sir… kuch kaam tha?

Daya: haan…. Arrey nhi wo ma soch rha tha ki aaj ma bhi free hut oh kya hum aaj coffee peene chale? Saath me?

Shreya(super-duper happy tone): haan haan sir! Kyu nhi! Hum zarur chalege

Daya was also happy… seeing her excitement.

As everybody was leaving all met in the parking. To tease Abhi, Kevin said-

Kevin: lagta hai aaj hum sab ko sirf 3 gaadiyon me hi jana padega.. kyuki abhijeet sir ki gaadi toh busy hai. reserved for only tarika Bhabhi.

Tarika blushed at 'Bhabhi".

Abhi (unintentionally): haan! Sahi kha.

Eveybody laughed aloud at this. tarika blushed, Just then-

Abhi: nahi mera matlab aesa kuch nhi hai koi bhi chala sakta hai…

Purvi: arrey hum log aapki shaam kharab thodi na krna chahte hein…

Vineet continues: sahi kha pari ne… ab toh sirf tarika BHABHI aur aap hi jana.

Everybody agreed. So Abhirika went together… Daya-shreya-pankaj- ishita went. Dushyant and Kevin on bike. Rajat-Purvi-Vineet-sachin- Nikhil went and rest in other car.

Rajat's car-

Purvi and Vineet were fighting.

Purvi: plzz Vinie, plzz aaj mera maan nhi!

Vineet: nopes! Aaj toh meri chalegi.

Purvi: kyu re? tu apne saath Nikhil ko le ja.

Nikhil: ma bich me kahan se aa gya?

Vineet: ahaan! Sirr(calls Sachin and Rajat) Purvii ko dekhiye aapna promise tod rhi hai.

Sachin (laughs): kya baat hai Purvi? Kyu tod rhi ho promise? Dekho Vineet kaise roo rha hai.. hahahah

Purvi(pouts): sir aap iske saath mat do… baccha hai poora yeh. Jo iska padosi hai wo chota sa baccha… usse game lekar aaya hai Superman wali aur kehta hai mere saath khel.

The rest 3 could't control their laugh so all laughed madly.

Nikhil: tu baccha hai Vineet.

Purvi: toh Nikhil tub hi baccha ban ja aur aaj ke liye Vinie ke saath game khel, kal ma khelugi.

Vineet looks at Purvi, she gives a pleading look … so he agrees and the matter is laid to rest..

Rajat( while driving, thinking): Vineet ne toh Purvi ko apne saath chipka ke rakha hai. huh! Iski wajha se Purvi se bilkul baat nhi hoti. Dekh Vineet aaj toh ma teri Pari se baat kar hi lunga.

He says this but doesn't know he is feeling jealous.

Rajat drops everybody expect purvi.

Rajat: Purvi, wo wo tumhe I mean yeh lo (handsover the chocolates)

Purvi: yeh kya hai sir? (opens the packet) Chocolates! Thankyou sir but (rajat cuts her)

Rajat: ,ma janta hu tum kya puchogi… tum kal udaas thi purvi aur tumhe khush karne ke liye di yeh chocolates … janta hu tumhe chocolates bhohot pasand hai. Ab tum aaj ki tarah hamesha khush rehna.

Purvi was silent. Then she mumbles..

Purvi: thankyou sir!

Rajat: thanks wanks chodo yeh batao kal kya hua tha?

Purvi: kal sir wo actually meri mom ka birthday tha. Par mumma nhi thi dad btate the ki meri mumma ke barre me par ab wo bhio nhi hein… (she becomes teary)

Rajat regrets for asking her.

Rajat: arrey tum toh rone lagi… deho purvi yeh zindagi ka khel hai. jo hua bhul jao aur ab toh hum sab tumhare saath hein. Kuch bhi problem ya taklif ho tum mujhse keh sakti ho.

Purvi(bit happy): ji sir, thankyou!

Rajat also was happy. Soon they reach purvi's home.

RAjat: lo aa gaya tumhara ghar.

Rajat: chocolates khana zarur.

Purvi: ji sir, aap andar aaiye

Rajat: phir kabhi.. Byeeee kal milte hein.

Purvi: byee sir!

He leaves. She feels happy for having a senior and friend like him .

-OOXXXOX-

A/N: jitna ho saka likh diya…. Can't write anymore for today. Sorry for mistakes.

Special thanxx to all who reviewed. Love u all!

Plz R&R this chapter too. And do tell if I should continue? If I received less number of reviews I will think u gyzz don't want to continue and find this story boring. HAPPY RAKSHA BANDHAN TO ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey frnds! U might be thinking why I was soo late? It has been over a month, that I hv updated. Honestly telling frnds, I fell from height while preparing for a dance competition, and sprained my ankle and my elbow was almost broken. It was paining like hell, so I didn't get tym to update. Apologies for dis much delayed update. **

**Again mentioning Review problem. Reviews r decreasing but I'll always update for my sweet reviewers. **

**_Happiness Is From Family _**

**A small recap**- Abhirika have already confessed the feelings. Daya is planning something for Shreya while Rajat gifts Purvi chocolates because she was sad, remembering her parents. Abhi has invited Tarika for Coffee and Daya has invited Shreya.

**Abhirika- In the Coffee Shop 5pm.**

Abhi is already there in the shop, eagerly waiting for Tarika.

She enters. He stands up and pulls a chair for her, just like a gentleman.

Abhi: Aaye Tarika ji, bathiye.

She sits. He sits too. The waiter serves them coffee.

Tarika while taking a sip.

Tarika: Batao Abhi, tumhe kuch zaruri baat krni thi na.

Abhi: ma soch rha tha ki aaj tumhare ghar chalker, aunty-uncle se tumhara haath maang lu. Kya khayal hai?

Tarika: Jaisa tumhe thik lage… waise hume pehle Salukhe Sir (abhi cuts)

Abhi: unka naam mat liya karo Tarika. Ek toh who hume itna taang kete hein, meri taang khechte rhte hein. Phir bhi tum Salukhe saab krti rehti ho…

Tarika: chalo thik hai, ab no salukhe sir. Done?

Abhi: yaaya! Haan ab bolo kya keh rhi thi tum?

Tarika: hum pehle Acp sir ko bta denge. Sab log saath me aa jana mere ghar.

Abhi: Idea toh accha hai. par mujhe lgta hai hume thodi aur der rukna chahiye.

Tarika: Kyuu?

Abhi: tum janti ho na…. Daya, Shreya se pyaar krta hai?

Tarika: hmm… janti hu. Par wo dono chup rhte hein. Dono me se koi nhi bolta.

Abhi: yahi toh problem hai ! hum koi plan bnate hein. Wo dono ek dusre ko keh de. Fir wo dono aur hum dono shaadi kar lenge.

Tarika: thik hai! par plan kya hai?

Abhi: sochna padega….

Both finish their coffee and plan to walk outside as it was cloudy and wind was blowing.

Both move outside to a park nearby- Their fingers were entangled with each others.

Abhi: Tarika tum bohot khubsurat lag rhi ho.

Tarika (blushes): thankuu Abhi. Waise tumne mujhe ab dekha hai?

Abhi: dekta toh kabse aa rha hu. Par hum toh "zaruri baat" kar rhe the.

They share a laugh.

They sit on a bench nearby-

They see 2 children playing nearby.

Abhi: Kuch samay ki aur baat hai Tarika, fir humari family me bhi in baccho ki tarah, cute se bacche honge :)

Tarika smiles. Just then one of the child hits the other. The child cries, their mother came. She holds the crying child and pulls the other child's ear.

Abhi (laughing): aur phir tum bhi unke peeche-peeche aese hi bhagogi. (Pointing the mother of those children).

Tarika laughs too. After a while everybody is gone, leaving the two alone in the park. Silent air was blowing, Moon hid himself behind the clouds. Street lights were turned on.

Tarika: ab hume ghar chalna chahiye…

Abhi: abhi nhi. (He pulls her towards him). (She got a bit nervous.)

Abhi: tum mere liye bohot special ho Tarika. I love U. (kisses her cheek)

Tarika(blushing): tum mere liye super- special ho Abhi. I love u too.

He lifts her up and moves towards the car. People stare them on the way but none of the two cares. Because it's Love!

They sit in the car and move towards the Ice-cream parlor. They share ice-cream and moves towards their house.

**While all this was happening. On the other hand, **

Daya received a call from Shreya.

Daya: hello Shreya. Tum tyar ho?

Shreya: umm… wo wo actually Daya sir. Aaj ma aapke saath nhi jaa paungi. Meri mom ki tabiyat thodi kharab hai, papa bhi ghar par nhi hein. (she sighs). I am really very sorry.

Daya: (sad) It's Ok shreya. Tum aunty ka khayal rakho. Hum fir kabhi chalenge.

Shreya: (sad too): hmm… (teary voice): I am sorry sir.

Daya:(pacifying tone) : kuch nhi hota shreya. Isme tum kuch nhi kar skti. Aapni mummy ka khayal rakhna. Kuch bhi zarurat ho toh mujhe call kar lena.

Shreya: ji sir. Thankyou.

Daya: Byee

Shreya: byee sir.

After cutting d call, she breaks down.

Shreya(says to herself): I am sorry sir. I am really very sorry. Maine aapse juth bola. Meri wajah se aaj mujhe toh dukh ho hi rha hai saath me maine aapko bhi taklif di, par ma majboor hu sir.

**Next day in the Bureau- **

Everyone is there except Shreya and ACP sir. While everyone is enjoying, Daya is worried and is waiting for Shreya. He moves out of the bureau.

He takes a stroll in the corridor while continuously staring at the entrance and his watch.

Daya(thinking): kahin Shreya ki mummy ki tabiyat zayada kahrab toh nhi ho gyi? Nhi nhi aesa hota toh wo mujhe zarur btati. Aree toh fir wo kahan reh gayi?

Just then he sees Shreya the entrance. He moves towards the side and Shreya who doesn't see him, comes running and bumps into him.

He immediately holds her and shakes her.

Daya: kahan khoi hui ho shreya?

Shreya: daya sir?. Thankyou mujhe bachne ke liye. (after a pause) Gud Morning sir. Ma late hu mujhe ander chalne chahiye.

Daya: lagta ha tumhari tabiyat thik nhi hai. tumhe ghar jakar rest krna chahiye.

Shreya: ma thik hu sir.

She immediately moves into the bureau.

Daya: isse kya hua hai? aesa kyu behave kr rhi hai?

**A/N: What has happened to Shreya suddenly? Any guess! **

**Nxt chapter: Shreya ke aesa behave krne ka raaz, **

**Daya plays a game. Shreya kidnapped! Plz Read and Review! **

**Nxt Update: Tuesday/Thursday. **


	5. Shreya Are you Alright?

**Hey Frnds!** **how r u all? Hope everything is merry. Thankyou and love to all those who reviewed and liked the story. **

**Important Note: dear Friends, I have edited the story in between and have added a dareya momement,in chapter 3 actually I have edited the whole story at some places. like changing of a dialogue or scene. **

**the story is viewed 3000+ times but still only 11 reviews in d previous chapter. plz gyzz when u go through d story just review what u feel about it. I even welcome negative reviews to improve my story. positive Reviews encourage the writer to write more and negative help them to improve. **

**Still I am happy, with d reviews my story is getting :) **

**anyways, lets come to the chapter.**

**Continued from where it ended-**

Shreya entered inside the bureau, wished everyone and started working. She is just pretending to work but her mind is in some other place.

(Self-talk)- ma kya karu? Dil kahin aur hai aur dimaag kahin aur. Dil kehta hai, jisse pyaar kiya usse ke saath rho aur dimaag kehta hai Shreya formality, aapne parents ki baat mann aur usse shaadi kar le jo tujhse pyaar krta hai, wo tujhse pyaar krta hai bas yeh sochle aur shaadi kar le.

shreya was very sad. Purvi noticed it and approached her.

Purvi sitting beside her: kya hua Shreyu? tu tensed lag rhi hai /?!

Rajat who was just passing by saw Purvi's tensed face, which showed clear concern for shreya. He felt her caring nature and a warm-heart for everyone around.

Rajat(self): urghh! Rajat pagal ho gya hai kya? kya sochne lga? hayee kisi ko pta chal gaya toh pagal samjhenge. duty pe dhyan de Rajat.

**Meanwhile-**

Purvi: shreyu? tu pareshaan lag rhi hai? kuch problem hai kya? daya sir ke saath kal ki outing acchi nhi rhi kya? (she tries to cheer her up)

Shreya:(almost mumbling): ma maazak ke mood me nhi hu Pari.

Purvi: Shree... koi problem hai toh mujhe bta...

Shreya: Kya batau Pari... mujhe kuch samajh nhi aa rha :(

Purvi: kya hua? mujhe bta na Shree

Just then, ACP calls Purvi-

Purvi: I'm sorry Shreyu, hum baad me baat karenge.

Shreya: kuch nhi hota Pari. tu jaa, sir ne bulaya hai.

ACP calls both Rajat and Purvi, and asks them to complete a file as they both have handled a case together a week ago.

**Rajvi-**

Rajat occasionally glances at Purvi, but she was always engaged in work and her face looked tensed and she was looking at Shreya after every few minutes.

Rajat: kya hua Purvi pareshaan lag rhi ho?

Purvi: kuch nhi sir, shayad Shreya kisi vajah se tensed hai. ma usse baat karne hi lagi thi ki ACP sir ne bula liya.

after a while,

Purvi: sir, ma jau. mujhe Shreya se baat krni hai.

Rajat was confused as he was reading something so he said,

: nhi purvi, tum chup chap kaam karo. yeh bureau hai baatein baad me karna.

Purvi was shocked by his sudden turn. how Mr. Polite rajat sir talk so roughly?

Purvi thought he is in angry mood so it was better to work, so she worked continuously without even looking here and there.

He looked at her, something is happening to him for sure. why do his eyes want to look at her? Why he felt bad, when she was sad? Why he likes her nature? Why was his heart happy when ACP sir told them to work together?

**He just he slips into a flashback-**

It was just a few days he had joined and had some problems and confusions.

He still remembered how she came for help.

Purvi: kya kyu sir? aap confused lag rhe hein?

Rajat: Purvi? hume is part me kya update krna hota hai? actually hydrabad wale bureau me yeh content nhi hai.

The cutest smile she gave him that day and explained everything properly was still in his memory.

**Flashback ends **

He was smiling continuously. she glanced at him at caught him smiling.

She made a crooked face, and continued her work. Rajat saw her face and understood that she wanted him to work and not smile, so he continued is work still smiling.

They soon finish their work.

Purvi: mera kaam ho gya sir, ma chalti hu.

Rajat: areee suno Purvi, tumhara kaam chota tha isiliye jaldi poora ho gya. tum file complete karne me meri help karo. ( makes a pleading face)

Purvi (with a 'O' shaped mouth): Huh!(she mumbled) (then speaks): sir? humara kaam equal tha par na jaane aap kiske khayalo me khoe hue the aur smile hi kiye jaa rhe the isiliyee aapka kaam nhi hua. (pauses) Ek Idea hai sir! aap jiske baare me soch rhe the usse bula lijiye, jiski wajah se kaam nhi hua wohi kaam karega. (she laughs and goes away).

Rajat(self): Lo ji! jiski wajah se kaam nhi hua wohi Idea deke chali gayi. Rajat tu pagal ho gya hai. Brain checkup ke liye na jana pade. chup-chap kaam kar.

So he started to work again, now with concentration because the angel has gone, which distracted him from work.

**While Purvi goes to Shreya- **

**In the cafeteria- **

Purvi while sitting opposite to Shreya.

Purvi (caring voice): ab bta shreya.. kya hua hai?

Shreya (thinks it was alright to share her pain with her best friend Purvi so she said): Batati hu-

Just when she was about to speak, a call interrupted them.

Shreya looked at the screen and her face turned pale.

Purvi: kya hua shree? kiska phone hai?

Shreya: umm.. woo... D-Dost ka.

Picks up the call-

- hello

/= Shreya jaldi se mujhe Park me milo. Its urgent. tum mna nhi kar sakti warna.. U know na?

- Ma aati hu. bas 10 minute me pohonch rahi hu.

/= I am waiting.

Cuts the call.

Purvi: kya hua?

Shreya: mujhe jana hoga Purvi. urgent bulaya hai kisine. ma tumse kal milti hu.

Purvi: thik hai, agar koi problem ho toh mujhe btana.

Shreya leaves.

Purvi goes in the bureau and sees that only ACP and Rajat are there.

Acp: Purvi, tum abhi tak ghar nhi gayi?

Purvi( smiling, and looking towards rajat, in order to tease him): bas nikal hi rhi hu sir.

Acp: ma jaa rha hu fir, (to rajat): rajat jaldi kaam khatam karke tum bhi nikal jana.

Rajat: yes sir!

Acp leaves. Leaving Rajvi alone.

Rajat: Purvi, u know this is cheating/!

Purvi: maine kya cheating kari sir? cheating toh usne kari wo aapke khayalo me thi (giggles)

Rajat(pouts): Purvi remember ki ma ek senior hu?

Purvi: toh thik hai Senior sir, ma jaa rhi hu apne ghar. app apna kaam kijiye.

Purvi prepares to leave. when the reaches the door she says-

: waise senior sir, ma aapko ek dost ki tarah salah de rhi hu... aap khayalo me mat kho jana, aur haan jab ghar jae toh gaadi dhyan se chalana kyuki kya pta aap phir apni duniya me kho jae aur... (she laughs and runs away)

Rajat (self)- huh! chali gyi shaitan ladki. pehle ideas deti hai phir salah. wo kya jaane wo hi hai Ms. Distracter.

he soon completed his work and left.

**Meanwhile-**

**Shreya goes to the park-**

Shreya- Siddharth? siddharth kahan ho?

Suddenly a man comes from behind and makes Shreya smell chloroform and she faints.

- everything seems Black-

**other side - **

**Duo -**

Daya was looking worried.

Abhi: daya kya hua bhai? tu kuch pareshaan lag rha hai?

Daya: hmm... abhi yaar samajh nhi aa rha, Shreya ko kya hua hai :(

Abhi: kuch problem hui hai?

Daya: wo actually kal maine usse coffee pe invite kiya toh pehle toh wo mann gyi phir achanak phone karke mana kar diya ki wo nhi aa sakti aur aaj bhi wo late aayi, uski aakhein sooji hui thi aur tensed thi. ajeeb tareke se baat kar rhi thi yaar.

Abhi: lagta hai usse koi pareshani hai. kal acche se baat karke solve kar lena.

daya: sahi kha.

Abhi: chinta mat kar daya. sab thik ho jaega.

daya: kaash tumne jo kha wohi sab ho.

So the matter was laid to rest till the next day.

**Next Day- Bureau**

Everyone was present there except Shreya.

ACP: Shreya kyu nhi aayi abhi tak. Purvi call karo usse/

Purvi: ji sir.

Purvi calls shreya but her phone is not reachable.

Purvi: sir! phone not- reachable aa rha hai.

At this everyone gets tensed.

just then Purvi receives a call, it was shreya's mom.(SM)

- hello

/- hello Purvi beta?

- ji aunty boliye

/- beta shreya bureau me hi hai kya? kal shaam se ghar nhi aayi.

- Kya?

/- beta sab thik toh hai na.

- aap chinta mat kijiye aunty. hum shreya ko kuch nhi hone denge.

The call is cut.

Acp: kya hua?

Purvi: sir shreya kal shaam se ghar nhi pohochi.

Purvi; par sir wo yahan se shaam ko nikal gayi thi. sir kahin wo khatre me toh nhi.

Acp: Pankaj, shreya ka phone trace karo.

Pankaj traces shreya's phone and it is detected in "Walkers Park" just nearby.

ACP: shreya wahan kya kar rhi hai.

Purvi: sir shreya bohot tensed thi kal se! shaam ko usse ek phone aaya tha aur usse urgently kahin bulaya gya aur wo chali gyi sir. (she speaks in a worried tone)

Acp: chalo aesa karo Purvi- abhi- freddy- Pankaj- rajat tum log park me jake dekho. baaki sab data-bases update karo. aur haan Nikhil tum shreya ki location ka dhyan rakho.

Evrybody: Yes sir!

**On the other Side-**

A girl is tied on a chair to ropes. Her beautiful face has turned Pale. Their are scratches all over her body. She is still unconscious.

Man1: boss abhi tak behosh hai.

Boss: kuch nhi hota, jaldi hosh aa jaega.

Soon the girl(shreya) shows some movement.

Man2: lagta hai hosh aa rha hai.

Shreya gets conscious, looks over her body and tied ropes she tries to break them but is unsuccessful.

Man3; yeh rassiyan nhi tutegi Madam.

Shreya: kon ho tum aur yahan kyu laye ho mujhe?

Suddenly a voice comes-

- aa gaya hosh janeman... acchi baat hai. haahaaahaaaahaha (laughs)

Shreya (shocked): SIDDHARTH!

_**A**_**/N: so gyzz! how was it? kind of a filler. some Rajvi moments added. Dareya will be next chapter. Abhirika are on a pause for a while but will add some moments in between. **

**Don't Forget to Read chapter 3. New Dareya part added.**

**Thankyou all readers-special thanks to-**

**Khushi Mehta: thankyou dear! Again a big thanks for the pray and wishes :D **

**MaverickS26: Thankyou! so ur Guess was right! Keep Reading and reviewing! :) **

**Rajvigirl: thankxx! here is the update. hope you like it.**

**Shrestha: Thankyou! Updated! Read and Plz Review! :) **

**Monika: Thankyou! Welcome to ff! Keep reading and reviewing. :D**

** shilpa patte 1: Thankyou :) **

** dareya chk : thankxx a lot! ;D here is d update :) **

** aditya anjaana: thankyouu! updated! keep reading and reviewing :) **

**katiiy: thankyou! :D **


	6. Siddharth's Gone!

**A/N: Hello readers? How r u all? Hope each of the reader whether silent or a reviewer is happy and blessed!:)**

**Thankyou all of you for such lovely reviews! All of them mean a lot to me! Love u gyzz!**

**Here comes your next chapter- All the dareya related suspense will end here ;) Boring chapter though :/**

Continuation of where it ended-

Shreya(shouted): SIDDHARTH! (omg!)

Siddharth: haan! sahi pechchana meri jaan! Ma hi hu tumahara pagal ashiq but tum ho ki Daya se dil laga ke baithi ho... haahaaahehahaha!

Shreya: siddharth pagalo wali baatein band karo. Aese kyu baand rakha hai mujhe?

Siddharth: Tumhe kya laga? Ma apna kaam aese hi jaane doonga? apna khel toh baaki hai boss. Ramu iske mooh pe kapada bandh de. Cid officer hai na jaane kya kya kar de.

and he laughed loudly and went somewhere.

**Other side- Bureau...**

Everybody started Shreya- hunt now. Freddy was continuously checking her location. But no help! her phone still got located in "walkers Park". The team found her phone fallen into the park and through the call list they came to know that the last call was Siddharth's.

They traced Siddharth's position and reached the deserted factory. They entered the factory and saw around 10-15 goons and a man sitting in the centre giving them orders.  
Just then they saw a girl. Oh! She was shreya. she was looking very pale. Daya's eyes filled with tears seeing her like this.

Abhi: Daya, sambhalo apne aap ko. Hum Shreya ko kuch nahi hone denge.

Daya: yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai. Agar me usse apne dil ki baat pehle bata deta toh aaj wo surakshit hoti.

Abhi: Isme tumhari koi galiti nahi hai Daya. shaant ho jao aur yeh socho kya karna hai. (He said in a very caring and pacifying tone).

It was like fire in daya's body. He wont spare shreya's kidnapper he promised himself.

In the another few minutes encounter took place. All the goons were on the floor. Purvi freed Shreya and hugged her. Daya caught Siddharth from his neck but Abhi stopped him as he knew Daya can do any harm to the man.

At the Bureau-

Siddharth has already received two tight slaps from Daya. obviously piano was playing in his teeth.

**Just then**- Shreya's parents came in rushing- They saw shreya who was weak and her wounds were being dressed by Tarika. They came and hugged her. she shed a bit of tears. Then both of the parents gave deathly glares to Siddharth.

Shreya's father(SF):(to Siddharth): dekha burai humesha harti hai. aur sacchai ki jeet hoti hai.

ACP: aap jante hain ki yeh sab Siddharth ne kiya tha?

SF: Haanji. Ma btata hu aapko sab.

Flashback-

SF and SM(shreya's mom) were sitting in the drawing room talking about Shreya's shaadi with Siddharth.  
Just then Siddharth entered with a gun and asked them to give all the bank accounts password for money and make all their property his, He had a photograph of Shreya tied with ropes on a chair and a gun pointing to her head.  
He threatened them he would shoot the gun if all that he wanted is not done, so in majburi SF gave everything to Siddharth.

He has even asked them only to tell Purvi that Shreya had not returned home or else...  
Siddharth has planned everything very evilly that poor SF and SM couldn't do anything, for they loved their only daughter more than anything.

FlashBack Ends.

SF: hum nahi jante the ki Jisse hum shreya ki shaadi karane wale the wo aesa hoga. (Daya was shocked at marriage of Shreya.)

ACP: par shreya ne hume is shaadi ke baare me kuch nahi bataya.

Shreya: mujhe Siddharth pe pehle se shak tha sir.

Siddharth accepts his crime and is put behind the bars as he was a big drug- dealer.

Shreya' parents left as they got a call from a friend who wanted help.  
Shreya was sobbing continuously. Both Purvi and Tarika were trying to console her. nobody exactly knew the reason for her continuous sobbing. They just thought that due to all that she suffered.

Daya wanted to just hug her tight and take all her grief out but he couldn't infront of all his team-mates. Abhi could clearly see his pain and want he wanted.

ACP (caring as a father): Shreya jo hua usse bhul jao. Ek CID officer ki tarah socho, esa zindagi me hota rahega. hum sab tumhare saath hein beta.

Everybody supported ACP's words and Shreya felt better. Seeing the atmosphere getting emotional, Acp decided to ask all of them to go to their house as no case was reported till then.  
Everybody Left. Daya was still very worried for Shreya, Abhi was consoling him. He asked Tarika to come up with them as Purvi was there with Shreya.  
As Shreya's parents had gone to a family friend's house, who needed urgent help... Purvi asked Shreya to come with her.

**Purvi's House-**

Purvi made shreya sit on the sofa and gave her water to drink and side-hugged her. She could feel Shreya's pain.

**"A Friend is the One who can see Your Truth and Pain even when you are fooling everybody else"**

Purvi: Shreyu! dekh jo hua usse bhul jaa yaar. Tu itni chinta kyu kar rhi hai? Sab thik jo jaega. Ma tujhe aese nahi dekh sakti.(gets teary)

Shreya: Purvii... tu kyu roti hai? meri chinta chod de, ab mera kuch nhi ho sakta. Maine sab kuch kho diya hai.

Purvi(shocked voice): shreya, tu yeh kaisi baatein karne lagi? Tere paas sab kuch hai. Uncle-aunty aur puri tem tumhe support kar rhi hai.

Shreya quickly hugs Purvi tight and starts to cry again. Purvi hugs her back and pats her back for consoling her. Silent tears flowed from Purvi eyes too.  
She couldn't see her best friend in pain but she quickly wipes off her tears and tells herself that in order to console Shreya she needed to be strong herself.

Shreya (crying): Purviii... ma kya karuu? Tu janti hai ma Daya sir ko khud se zayada pyaar karti hu, shayad wo bhi mujhe pasand karte the... par ab nahi. Itna kuch hone ke baad vo meri shakal bhi nahi dekhege.

Purvi: Shh shh.. chup ho ja shree. Aesi koi baat nahi hai. Daya sir tujhse abhi bhi pyaar karte hein aur wo tujhse yeh sab jald hi keh denge.

Shreya(stops crying): Purvi shayad tumhari kahi baat sach ho.

Purvi: yeh sach hi hoga. chalo ab smile karo.

In order to satisfy Purvi, shreya smiles big.  
just then Shreya receives a call form her parents.

Shreya: Shaam ho gayi hai pari, ab mujhe chalna chahiye.

Purvi: thik hai Shreya. Khayal rakhna apna. Koi bhi zarurat padhe toh call karna.

Shreya nods and leaves. Purvi thought something for a while and left for DUO's house as she knew Tarika was there.

**DUO House-**

Purvi rings the bell with a tensed expression on her face. Abhi opens the door and saw her worried face, Ignoring it he welcomes her inside.

Purvi enters and looks around carefully. Then she asks

Purvi: daya sir kahan hai?

Tarika: wo Shreya ke liye bohot tensed tha, toh humne usse neend ki goli de dedi.

Purvi: oh! Shreya ka bhi vahi haal hai...

Abhirika: Matlab?

Purvi: wo actually... (she tells everything that how shreya was crying bitterly, how much she loved Daya and how much scared she was...)

Abhirika and purvi felt bad for Dareya. They think of a plan.(A/N: Gyzz u will get to know this plan in further chapters)  
Three of them were very happy and Purvi leaves for her house.

After she leaves, Tarika too insists to leave as it was soon going to get dark but Abhi refuses.

Abhi pulls Tarika in a warming hug.

Abhi: Tarika... ma aaj Daya ke liye bohot khush hu. Jald hi Daya aur Shreya dono ek saath honge... ekdam khush :)

Tarika(seprating): Sahi kaha abhi... ab meri(blushes) aur Shreya ki toh baat ban gayi... par sabse choti toh reh gayi naa? (gives a naughty look)

Abhi understands that she was talking about Purvi. He laughs and saya

Abhi: usse bhi jald hi koi mil jaega. Mei behen bohot beautiful hai... hai na?

Tarika: Purvii bohot pyaari aur beautiful hai, Usko bhi koi chahiye jo uska dard baant sake. Hum me se sabse chotti vohi hai aur uske paas dard sabse zayada hai.

Abhi: Don't worry Tarika, hum humesha uska dard kam karenge aur uska 'special someone' bhi kahi na kahi se le aaenge.

Abhi quickly kisses her cheek, Tarika blushes.  
He lifts her up and swirls her around. then puts her down.

Tarika got into a naughty mood.. so she tickles Abhi in his stomach and runs around. Abhi in order to catch her runs behind her. Soon he catches her by waist.

But due to imbalance they together fall on the sofa. Their fore-heads touched but before their lips met...

Someone: Ahem ahem,,, Ahem!

Abhi: Dayaaaaaa?

Tarika quickly gets up and turns beet red.

daya: kya boss? ghar me mai bhi hu yaar...

Abhi(blushes too): Tum toh soo rhe the na.

daya: Toh kya humesha sota rahunga? Ma soo rha tha toh tum mauke pe chauka lagane lage? haan?

Tarika: Nahi daya, tum galat samajh rahe ho... (tries to continue but stops as she sees Daya's naughty mood turn sad)

Daya: Tarika, Abhijeet tum continue karo ma jaa rha hu yahan se.

Abhirika try to stop him buht he goes off somewhere-

~OoooOO/oo^_/OO ~

**A/N: So gyzz this chapter ends here... But story has a lot more! Sorry for no rajvi here :/**

**I noe this wasn't a good chapter but I ended the Shreya-Siddharh concept here. So you can call it a filler. **

**What plan have Abhirika and Purvi made? / Where did Daya go?  
all answere in the next chapter! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers!-**

**aditya anjaana: Thankyou very much! Update is here... abhrika ka chota sa part hai. Hope you like it!**

**duo angel: Thankyou, here's ya update dear!**

**Preetz: No dragging! It has ended... abhrika ka ittu sa part hai, sorry no Rajvi dear but will surly add in nxt chapter. Love yaa too :* Thankyou for review!**

**Monika: Thankyou! Shreya's safe! hope ya like it! **

**MaverickS26: Thankyou! Here's ya update! Keep Reviewing!**

**Rajvigirl: Thankyou!**

**Shreshta: Sorry! here is a small Abhirika part. I will surely add more in upcoming chapters! **

**Khushi Mehta: Thankyou dear! yes we are friends but your review means a lot to mee! Dil se thankyou nikalti hai :P Love u too dear! **

**Jyothi teku: Thankyou! Dareya is here! U will get more in upcoming chapters!**

**Aarvi: Thankyou! **

**Harman: Thankyou! Glad u liked it :) **

**nehabarve01: Thankyou! Here's the update! keep reviewing!**

**Saira: Gald u like it! Update is here! R&R!**

**princess samavya: Thankyou soo much! **

**Lastly read and Review frnds! I will soon come up with a new chapter! **


	7. Dareya Together! Others Bond:)

A/N:** Starting from a Bigg Thankyou and Hugss to all the reviewers! THE STORY HAS COMPLETED A CENTURY OF REVIEWS! A TOTAL OF 100 REVIEWS! **

**All the reviews mean a lot to mean friends! The story has reached so faar coz of ur reviews gyzz ;) Love u all friends! Keep reading and Reviewing my stories! **

**There is a important question frm u all- Are the updates of this story visible to all? I received a review regarding this. Plz do tell me if u have any problem. I will try my best to solve.**

**Here comes the update****...Hope u enjoy it!**  
Continued from where it ended- 

Daya left the place and Abhirika followed him. He was walking on the roadside sub-consciously. Yes! Sr. Inspector Daya has drowned in the pain of love!

Abhirika spotted him and somehow persuaded him to come back home. They tried to tell him all the things but he wasn't ready to listen. Helplessly Abhi told Tarika to give him an injection of sleep. Soon Daya drifted into deep sleep.  
Both Abhrika were worried that if Daya wont listen their plan wont be successful. Tarika left the place, telling Abhi to call whenever needed even if it is midnight. Abhi smiled and nodded in yes.

Abhi was super worried for his Brother and kept his hand on his head and said " Daya tum chinta mat karo, sab theek ho jaega... Shreya aur tum humesha khush rahoge."

Saying this he too drifted in sleep and the night was peaceful.

A new morning-

As per the plan Purvi reached Bureau early and asked Shreya to meet her informer first and then come, so she will be late.

Purvi was alone in the bureau, eagerly waiting for Abhi. but instead of abhi, Rajat came first he saw Purvi alone and she seemed to be waiting for someone.

**Purvi:** Gud morning sir!

**Rajat:** Gud Morning Purvi... kya hua? kisi ki wait kar rahi ho?

**Purvi: **haan sir... abhijeet sir abhi tak nhi aaye. Agar wo jaldi nhi aaye toh plan fail!

**Rajat:** Konsa plan?

**Purvi(thinking): **kya mein rajat sir ko bata du? Chalo bta hi deti hu... shayad yeh bhi help kar de..

**Purvi:** Wo yeh baat hai sir... (tells him everything)

**Rajat: **Arrey wah Purvi! Tum Shreya aur Daya sir ke liye kitna kuch kar rahi ho... mein tumhari zarur madad karunga. (he smiles)

**Purvi; **Thankyouu sir! Aap bohot acche hein! (smiles in return)

Just then Abhi arrives-  
he saw Purvi and Rajat smiling.

**Abhi:** Kya hua Purvi? badi khush ho?

**Purvi(exited):** sirr! Rajat sir bhi humare plan me madad karnge!

Abhi Smiles. Rajvi smile in return!

Now Tarika too arrives. Abhirika and Rajvi were now all set for mission Dareya.

Everybody was there including Dareya...  
Suddenly the bureau phone rang and a case was reported.

All the plan was disturbed becoz of the case but Abhi thought quickly of a new plan as he knew that the place they were going for investigation had a forest nearby. Rajvi were informed of the plan.

Rajvi and Daya went together for investigation on one side while Abhi-Shreya and ACP went on one side. Others were also investigating.

as per abhi's new plan, Rajat here diverted Daya's mind and Purvi called Shreya and told her that Daya was missing. While all this Abhi told Daya that Shreya was missing.

Daya told Rajvi to continue investigation as he was going to meet a Khabri. Here Shreya told ACP sir that she was going to meet a Khabri.

Daya reached where Abhi was and Shreya reached where Purvi was. Abhi sent Daya to look for Shreya nearby a jungle and Rajvi sent Shreya in the same jungle but from a different end.

Rajvi till some time followed Shreya but after a while, they told her to go that side and they went other sides. Here also Abhi told Daya to go to the other side.

(A/N: I know this is a bit confusing)

As rajvi were coming out f the forest, Purvi got stuck in a long root coming out and fell on a hard rock, her head started to bleed.

**Purvi:** AAh!

**Rajat(looked back): **Oh God! Kya tum theek ho Purvi? Bolo? He patted her cheeks..

Purvi was silent.

**Rajat: **Purviii?

No reply- (she went unconscious)

Rajat almost got teary, He didn't knew why?

He quickly lifted her in his arms and rushed out till the car. He layed her inside it and called Abhi.

**Abhi:** Haan Rajat bolo? Sab plan ke mutabik chal rha hai na?

**Rajat: **Sir Purvi gir gayi hai... sir khoonse bhar gaya hai. mein hospital leke jaa rha hu.

**Abhi:** Oh lord! Jaldi jaao Rajat. Purvi ki jaan tumahre haathon me hai.

**Rajat:** yes sir! (teary)

Rajat quickly drove her to the hospital. Doctors did her dressing. Rajat was standing near her bed. Tears were there in his eyes.

He could not understand that What was happening? Purvi gained consciousness and doctors asked her to go home and take care of herself.

**Rajat(in car):** Tum theek ho na Purvi?

**Purvi:** Yes Sir! Mein bilkul theek hu.

**Rajat!** Tumhe ghar jaaker aaram karna chahiyee

**Purvi: **Nahi! bilkul nhi. Choti si toh chot hai. Theek ho jaegi. Abhi case aur humare mission par dhayan rakhna hai.

Rajat was happy to see her passion for work and love for family and friends.

Here the case was easily solved by the super-minds and everybody was in the bureau. Abhi has dismissed everybody that Shreya ha gone home as her parents called her and Daya had gone to meet his khabri and Rajvi had gone to hospital as Purvi had got an injury. He had also asked 2 of his informers to take care in and around that forest.

Rajvi arrived and everybody looked at Purvi's injured fore-head. Soon after some talk ACP asked them to get home.  
Everybody soon left leaving Abhi and Rajvi alone. and Tarika came there too. She was told everything.

**Rajat:** Plan ka kyaa karee sir?

**Abhi:** ab toh sab Shreya aur Daya pe depend karta hai. Chalo ek baar phir se jungle me chalete hein.

All 3 agreed and left for the jungle.

**Other Side- Jungle (few hours back)**

Daya was searching for Shreya and Shreya was searching for Daya. Both were worried for each other.

Shreya couldn't compose herself anymore and sat under a tree and started to cry.

**Shreya** was talking to herslf and crying: Mein kyaa karuu? Kahan dundhu Daya sir ko? Kahan kahan nhi dhundha maine aapko sir? Janti hu agar aap mujhe mil bhi gaye toh mein aako apne Dil ki baat nhi bta paungi par abhi aapka safe honaa zayada important hai. Daya Sirr... she started to cry.. and hid her face in her knees.

Daya had reached the place and heard Shreya's talk to herself. He understood everything. There was a misunderstanding...

He ran towards her sat beside her.. tapped her shoulder she looked up and both the teary eyes met.

The other moment daya hugged her quickly and both started to shed tears on each others shoulders.. it was about 5 min ahead Daya separated and lifted Shreya's chin in order to see her face clearly.

**Daya; **Tumhe kya lga Shreya? Tumse me pyaar nhi karta? tumahre saath jo kuch hua usse mein tumse nafrat karne laguga.(he sighs) Aesa nhi hai Shreya ma tumse bohot pyaar karta hu. humari misunderstanding clear karna chata hu.

Shreya listened all this very carefully and couldn't believe her ears.

**Shreya: **jo aapne kaha wo sach hai?

**Daya:** bilkul sach hai Shreya... Yeh mein tumhe kabse btana chahta tha par mauka nhi mila.

**Shreya:** Shayad mein bhi.

Both hugged each other.

**Dareya** (together): par tum/aap yahan kaise?

**Daya: **mujhe abhi ne btaya tum jungle me kho gayi ho..

**Shreya:** Mujhe yeh sab Purvi ne btaya ki aap jungle me khoo gaye hein.

Both laugh as they knew that it was a plan. Daya rubbed shreya's tears and both started their journey together to find way out of the jungle.

**Other Side- Car (rajvi and abhirika)**

Abhi dropped Rajvi at one end and asked them to look for Daya and He and tarika will get inside from another end in order to look for shreya.

**Rajvi-**

**Rajat:** Purvi dhayan se chalna. fir mat gir jana.

**Purvi:** Ab dekh kar chalungi sir.

Rajat smiles, she looks at him and smiles in return and with this she again was about to fall.

But this time was different Rajat held her quickly and pulled her up. In order not to crash with him she puts both her hands on his chest. Both got lost.

Purvi separated and rajat also came out of trance. There was now silence. Rajat thought she was feeling embarrassed.

**Rajat: **umm... woo I am Sorry purvi.. I never meant something like that. Mein tumhe bacchane ki koshish kar rha tha.

**Purvi: **hmm.. I know sir! Mujhe shayad dhyan se chalna chahiye

**Rajat: **Kabhi kabhi aesa ho jata hai Purvi. Anyways chalo hum Shreya aur Daya sir ko dundhte hein.

**Purvi:** Yes Sir..

All is Well now, both smiled at each other and continued their Dareya hunt further.

**Abhirika- **

**Abhi:** Tarika Ji kitne samay baad akele me mile na?

**Tarika(blushing):** Hmm...

**Abhi:** Waise mujhe lagta hai abhi tak Daya aur Shreya ne ek dusare ko keh diya hoga..

**Tarika:** Aesa hi huaa ho kaashh...

**Abhi:** Waise Tarika ji (Looking at her) aap formals me bohot sunder dikhti hein..

**Tarika(smiles):** hm.. Thankyou Abhi..

Abhi pulled her into a heart-warming hug! The Feeling of Love is incredible both thought!

**Tarika:** Chalo ab Daya aur Shreya ko dhundhte hein..

**Abhi:** Rukk Jao thori derr aur... Rajat aur Purvi gayee hein na..

Tarika just smiles.

Abhi pulled her closer.. kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. Tarika smiled and blushed..

Just then Somebody called them out-

**Man:** Abhi bhai yeh public place haii...

**Abhi:** "Dayaaa?"

**Daya:** Ab yeh mat kehna ki mein tumhara romance humesha disturb krta hu..

**Abhi:** yeh sab chodo Dayaa... Yeh batao humara plan kaisa tha? haan

**Tarika:** Pehle Rajat aur Purvi ko phone krke bol deti hu ti Daya-shreya mil gayee..

**Abhi:** haan Haan.. zarur

**Tarika** called Rajat and told him that they have found dareya and were just coming to pick them also.

**Abhi:** chalo sab car me baith jao..raaste mein baatein karte hein.

**Everybody sat in the car-**

They picked up Rajvi from the other end of the jungle.  
As daya was driving and Abhi was on passenger seat followed by tarika and shreya our Rajvi needed to sit together.

**Purvi(excitedly):** Tohh Shreya kaisa lga plan?

Shreya didn't say anything just smiled and blushed.

**Tarika:** iski shakal se toh lgta hai sab successful tha... kyu Daya?

**Daya:** Hmm...

Just then a car suddenly comes in front.. Daya quickly takes a turn and everybody almost jumped in the car. One fell on the other.

Purvi due to imbalance suddenly fell on Rajat and Rajat's face almost touched hers.. He held her by shoulders and or a second or two both were just totally lost in each other.

Purvi came out and Rajat left her quickly.. she turned her face towards the window and stared out due to embarrassment.

Fortunately nobody noticed them as everybody were busy settling themselves after a sudden turn.

Rajat looked at the embarrassed Purvi and smiled at what happened a few minutes ago. Why did he smile? he thought. Maybe because she's embarrassed again becuz of certain accidents happened today.

**Abhi:** Chalo hum sab dinner krne chalte hein.

**Daya:** accha Idea hai boss!

All went to a nearby restrauant and had dinner. That day was just perfect for Dareya and a Lovely one for Abhirika and Rajvi.

**A/N: So friends.. How was this chapter? I tried to include all the three couples. Hope U enjoyed.. Lastly Read and review gyzz!**

**nehabarve01: Thankyou dear! :) **

**Aru: :)**

**Jyothi Teku: Thankyouu very much! Hope u like this update too.**

**MaverickS26: Thankyouu! here's ya update!**

**shilpa patte 1: Thankyou! Dareya ek ho gayeee.. hope u like it :) **

**Harman: Thankyouu... is chapter me Rajvi the.. Hope u like it :)**

**Rajvigirl: Thankxieee :) **

**adk: Thankyou... Is this update visible? try to refresh the page or open the story after sometime. ur review came up on the 6th chapter earlier? How come? If there is a problem again do tell me. I will think of something to solve it.**

**Purvi rock: Thankxx! :)**

**Rajvigirl: thankyou!**

**piu: Rajvi part added! Hope u like it :)**

**Khushi Mehta: Dear, glad u never left us :) Love u a lot. Thankyouu for ur support in this story. Hope u like this chapter too :) **

**Rajvigirl: Thankyouu!**

**loveabhi: Never mind dear that u weren't able to review earlier I am glad u like the story. Thankyou :)**

**Monika: Yess U were the first reviewer! Thankyou! Hope u like this chap too :) **

**Read and Review gyzz... Will post nxt chapter soon :). **


	8. Smile Forever!

**A/N: Hello Everyone.. I am a bit late!.. Busy days :/ I will try and update next chapter soon!**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and appreciated the last chapter. Hope you like this one too!**

**Continued from where it ended-**

**Bureau-**

Everyone was entering one by one. All had smile upon there faces. Especially Daya and Shreya. Abhirika were busy chit-chatting in the bureau-forensic corridor taking the chance of Dr. Salukhe not being there. Everyone was busy in there own work but someone was worried.

**Other Side-**

A pretty girl, wakes up from sleep but her head starts to pain badly. She falls on the bed again. She holds her head and moving to the washroom, she washed her face but the pain wasn't ready to reduce. She tries to do her daily chores but she failed and falls on the hard floor and faints.

**Bureau-**

ACP arrived and checks everyone's presence.

**ACP**: "Purvi kyu nahi aai abhi tak?"

Now everyone realizes that Purvi hasn't arrived yet.

"Kya Purvi ne kisi ko phone kiya"... "Kisi ki Purvi se baat hui hai"? **(ACP again asks)**

But no one had the answer 'yes"... Nobody had a talk with Purvi after yesterday night. Abhijeet then explains what had happened last night. Then Rajat volunteers.

**Rajat:** "Sir, Kal Purvi ke sar par chot bhi aayi thi".

Now ACP gets worried. He asks Shreya to call Purvi. Even after calling her up many times there was no response. So they traced her location which came up to be her house. Everybody thought to wait for some more time.

**After 2 hours-**

**Vineet:** Sir! Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi hai.

**ACP**: Abhijeet-Rajat-Shreya aur Freddy, Purvi ke ghar jaakar check karo. Daya tum yahan ka kaam sambhalo. Meri ek undercover officer ke saath meeting hai.

As per the order, The 4 left for Purvi's houe and others were working.

**Purvi's House-**

As they reached, they rang the bell many times and knocked too but she didn't open the door, finally they opened the door with a Pen blade. As they went inside, they found everything untouched, Rajat rushed up the stairs and found a unconscious Purvi laying on the floor.

He sat on knees beside her and tried to wake her up, the trio who were looking for her downstairs also rushed up. Her wound on her head was bleeding. They quickly rushed her to the hospital.

**Hospital-**

The whole team was informed about this. They sat outside the dressing room. As the doctor came out, he said-

**Doctor:** Yeh ladki kal bhi aayi thi.. (looking at Rajat) shayad aapke saath?

Rajat nods in yes.

**Doctor:** Meine kaha tha ki poora dhyan dijiye. Chot choti thi par gheri thi. Shayad unko ussi chot pe fir se chot lagi hai. Abhi humne uski dressing karke glucose lagaya hai. Hosh aane par aage ka bta paenge. Aap unse mil sakte hein.

The team then enters the room.

Her innocent face, the glucose dip attached and a big bandage tied upon her forehead could easily bring tears in Shreya's eyes which were rubbed off by Daya but did anyone notice the tears which had formed in Rajat's eyes too.

"Agar mein kal Purvi ko ghar pe rest karne ko kehta toh wo abhi yahan par naa hoti" **Rajat thinks.**

A little later, Purvi gained consciousness and was surprised to find herself on the hospital bed. Then she saw familiar faces looking at her. Some looked in pain while some were expressionless.

The doctor arrived and checked her, informing she was fine. She could go home but she needed rest. The team left Purvi along with Shreya at Purvi's house. Telling to take care of herself.

**Bureau- **

Rajat's concentration wasn't on the work. He was continuously thinking of Purvi. Her smiling face came in front of his eyes again and again.

**Lunch Time-**

Abhirika were sitting together in the cafeteria and were eating their lunch together.

**Abhi:** Tarika, aaj hum shaam ko Purvi se milne ke baad kahin ghumne chalenge.

**Tarika:** Hmm.. kahin ghumne nahi jaate. Hum Purvi ke ghar jaenge. Mein wahan par uske liye khaana bana dungi aur hum bhi uske saath aaj dinner kar lenge.

Abhi agreed.

On the other table nearby, rajat was sitting sipping coffee. He looked lost. He was thinking something which made him slip into a flashback.

**Flashback- **

Rajat was upset, He like today sat in the same table sipping coffee but that day was different. Purvi came to cheer him up.

**Purvi:** Rajaat Sirr!.. suniyee..

**Rajat:** Hmm.. bolo Purvi?

Purvi sat on the chair opposite him.

Purvi asked the boy in the cafeteria to bring something. Rajat was surprised when the boy got a mini-cake.

**Purvi:** Rajat Sir..! dukhi kyu hote hein?

**Rajat:** Mein mazaak ke mood mein nahi hu Purvi.

**Purvi**: Sir, us aadmi ki maut aapki wajah se nahi hui hai. Uski galti thi wo. Aap case solve hone ki khushi celebrate kijiye.

Rajat suppressed a little smile on seeing the efforts of Purvi who was trying to cheer him up. Purvi asked him to cut the cake but he refused. So Purvi cut the cake herself and then she stuffed his mouth with a large piece of cake. It was now impossible for him to chew but anyhow he managed.

Rajat smiled big now. He was happy to see someone caring for him.

**Flashback ends**

She knew how to cheer him up even with some of the foolish ideas of hers, he thought.. Abhirika spotted him thinking.

**Abhi**: Kya soch rahe ho Rajat?

**Rajat: **Umm.. kuch nahii Sir!..

**Tarika: **Hmm.. Rajat? Aaj hum sham ko Purvi ke ghar jaane ka plan kar rahe the.. Tum chaloge?

**Rajat**: Haan zarur.

Abhirika left smiling hands in hands. Rajat smiled seeing their love for each other.

**Evening-**

Daya had left early. He left to meet his Lady-love who was in his sister's house.

**Purvi's House-**

Daya rang the bell and Shreya opened to door. She smiled big seeing him there.

**Daya:** Purvi kahan hai?

**Shreya:** Soo gayi wo.

Daya gave a naughty look.

Shreya welcomed him inside and offered him water.

Daya stood there staring at her and after some while he Hugged her. She hugs him back with the same love.

**Shreya:** Humare beech ki mis-understanding khatam ho gayii!.. mein bohot khush hu.

**daya:** Haan mein bhi..!

They chit-chat lightly and enjoyed a lot, spending quality time with each other.

**Bureau-**

Abhirika and Rajat were leaving together for Purvi's house.

After some time, they reached there.

**Purvi's house-**

Rajat rang the bell and Daya came to open the door. The trio surprisingly looked at him and then gave him teasing looks. As they entered inside, they found Shreya roaming here and there with a little blush on her face. Tarika looked at her and teased her by eyes.

Everybody started to talk. Purvi who was sleeping woke up with the noise.

She was still in her pyjamas and t-shirt and very innocently just like a kid, came out of the room rubbing her eyes.

**Purvi (Innocently like a kid):** Kya ho raha hai yahan?

Everybody looked at the innocent Purvi and smiled. She came downstairs and seeing the team smiled. They smiled in return. Abhirika and Dareya were siting together, leaving no choice for her Purvi who went to sit beside Rajat.

**Tarika:** Kaisi ho Purvi ab?

**Purvi:** Hmm.. thik hu.

**Shreya:** Ghantoo ke soo rahi hai toh thik hi hogi na.

**Purvi:** Aur tunee mere sotee rehna ka fayada uthaya hai aur Daya sir ko bula liya. Kyu?

Shreya got shocked and blushed. Others laughed.

After some chit-chat, Tarika thought to cook food, Shreya also went inside the kitchen Purvi followed her.

But Shreya dragged Purvi out of the kitchen.

**Shreya:** Tu chup- chap bahar baith.

**Purvi:** Kya hai Shreya? Bohot pareshan karti hai. (Purvi pouts)

**Shreya:** Arreey oo madam, sar par chot aane ki vajah se dimaag toh nahi hil gaya tera?

**Purvi:** Dayaa Sirr... Apni Shreya ko samjha lo zara. Dimaag chaat rahi hai subah se.

**Shreya:** Purviiiiii...

**Purvi:** Shreyaaaa...

**Shreya:** Purvi, aapne se bade ki baat mante hein. Tum toh choti ho isiliye meri baat maano aur chup chap baith jaao.

**Purvi:** Hadd hoti hai. Tu mere se 2 saal badi kya ho gayi tu toh meri dadi bantii hai?

Purvi and Shreya sometimes used to fight like kids and sometimes cared for each other the utmost. Everybody was smiling seeing their cute fight. Then Tarika thought to resolve the childish fight.

**Tarika:** chaloo ab tum dono chupp ho jaao.. Purvi tumhari tabiyat abhi poori tarah se theek nahi hui hai. Tum wahan jaaka baith jaao aur Shreya tum mere saath chalo.

Now Purvi sensed a little pain in her wound and thought it was better to sit, So she went to sit where Duo and rajat were sitting and Shreya went inside the kitchen.

After Dinner was ready, all got seated on the dinning table. Purvi saw that shreya and tarika were sitting together so she smiled evilly and with full energy dragged Shreya's chair from behind. Shreya looked at Purvi confusingly and other burst out in laughter. She then pulled Tarika's chair and placed it near Abhi's chair and then she placed Shreya's chair near Daya's.

**Purvi:** matlab ab yeh kaam bhi mujhe karna padega? Khud kisi ka dimaag nahi chalta?

Everyone again laughed. Purvi was very happy and they all wished to see that smile on her innocent face forever.

**A/N: This is all for this chapter. I know this chapter was very bad.. or disgusting. I tried to add a lil humour but I think I failed. and if you are reading this you might have read the boring chapter too.. toh ek chota sa review bhi likh dena plzz :P **

**Next chapter: Abhirika moments, Rajat falls for Purvi a bit and Dareya spend time together. **

**Thankyouu to all who reviewed- **

**nehabarve01: Thankyouu... Thode se rajvi moments hein. And Hows Your Health Now? Kya hua tha? I got the news that u are ill? Take care of yourself. **

**Shrestha: Thankyou.!**

**Rajvigirl: Thankyouu!:) **

**purvi rock: Thankxx!.. here is d update!**

**loveabhi: Thankxx! :) **

**kriti: Thankyou!...**

**piu: Rajvi are always cute!.. Isnt it? Thanxx!**

**MaverickS26: Thanxx!**

**samaira: I will try to add Dareya moments in nxt chapter. **

**adk: Thankyou..! Thankgod the chapter is visible!.. Koi bhi problem ho toh btana! :) **

**anoushka roy : Yeah! I will take care of the error. Thankyou for mentioning it.! hmm.. I will remember ur love for Dareya. **

**Jyothi Teku: Thankyouu!.. Yeah I too hope the same. I will add romance in further chapters. **

**XYZ: Thankyou! Dareya scenes will be in nxt chapter surely!:) **

**Harman: Thankyouu!.. I will always try to add Rajvi in evry chapter. :) **

**MOnika: Thankyouu! Neva mind.. I am happy u review and like my story!.. **

**Preetz: Thankxx a lot yaar! HUgs :* ! LOve ya too! :) **

**aditya anjaana: Thankyou!**

**shilpa patte 1: Thankyouu! :) **

**Thankyouu to all guests!.. **

**Read and review gyzz! I will try and come up with further chapters soon with loadzz of masti and romance too :) !.. **


End file.
